Talk:ARMS
Wild ARMs or Wild Arms? Well, you could help me change all the instances of "Wild Arms" to the correct title, "Wild ARMs".LadyMaria 15:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : Problem is, Wild ARMs isn't the correct title now. It's confusing, but the franchise name is now without the acronym. This wiki's policy is to have specific use of "ARMs" and the acronym in the capitilization, but the franchise and specific games as "Arms". The 'Hand Cannon' is an ARM. Ashley's group is ARMS. The second game is Wild Arms 2. Hope this helps. - Vanguard 18:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I don't know where you heard that, but you have been misinformed. The title has always been "Wild ARMs". The name and acronym are very relevant to the series, and XSEED has even confirmed it as the series official title. They even dedicated a small portion of the WA5 site to explaining teh title "Wild Arms" and "WILD ARMS" are just used in legal lines for the sake of simplicty, according to them. You reverting all my edits has proved troublesome, and you really need to fix this.LadyMaria 13:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : This comes from Sony's catalog, the PSN version of the first two games, the web pages and hint guides for the 3rd, 4th and 5th games. Officially, the titles are now "Wild Arms". A note about the change already exists in the ARMS article explaining this change. In shortest legal reasoning, an acronym cannot be protected by a trademark if its meaning constantly changes. So, officially, it's "Wild Arms" for the games in the series. - Vanguard :: You ALSO reverted articles without even checking to see what else had been changed in them, including expansion of articles, lengthier explanations, and direct links to the ARMS article which explains the changes. I will write more about this at length later tonight. Please do not revert again. - Vanguard 22:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You are wrong. There is more than enough to support the official title being "Wild ARMs". XSEED even confirmed it, explaining why "Wild Arms" and "WILD ARMS" are used at all. "Wild ARMs" are even featured in the games. And the title ceases to make sense when it's changed. I've never seen anything that actually claims anything else as the title, and certainly not the stuff you are claiming to have seen. Where is this source for the title being a certain way, then being changed? And the fact that the meaning changes is relevant to the series. I'm not sure where you got the idea that it's an in-joke. You've really been misinformed.LadyMaria 22:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : The information comes from Sony's own press materials. The situation is explained at length in the ARMS article, to which you should have been linked. The purpose of this wiki is to give as complete and accurate information on the Wild Arms saga as possible, and not to reward fanon viewpoints and snarky attempts at edit wars. Unless you have a direct letter from Sony of America to override their own press releases, I suggest you drop this issue immediately. - Vanguard 05:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC)